Paintball markers are used in paintball games. FIG. 1 shows a conventional paintball marker having a main body 8, a barrel 42, a bolt cover 45, an upper rail 61, a lower rail 22, a butt stock 62, a grip frame 63, and a bottom feed storage magazine 39 for storing paintballs. In a paintball game, a player can load into the bottom feed storage magazine expensive paintballs that are used only for accurate and long distance shots. However, the ammunition capacity of these conventional paintball markers is small so that players need to change the magazines frequently. Playing with these conventional paintball markers can be costly because the paintballs are expensive.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional paintball marker having a main body 8, a barrel 42, a feed neck 30, an upper rail 61, a lower rail 22, a butt stock 62, a grip frame 63, and a top feed storage hopper 41 for storing paintballs. This top feed storage hopper 41 has a big ammunition capacity so that players can make a lot of shots at targets. The paintballs used for paintball markers with top feed storage hoppers are usually for short distance shooting and are less expensive. However, playing with these conventional paintball markers can also be costly because more shots tend to be made. Furthermore, these conventional paintball markers with top feed storage hoppers can only make less accurate long distance shots.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a dual feed adapter of a paintball marker, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the dual feed adapter of a paintball marker disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.